


Flying Dreams

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark often reflects on his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Dreams

Clark often reflects on his dreams. Flying over the caves has probably taught him the most about himself, but there's one he remembers more clearly: flying into Lana's bedroom. She lay below him, looked up and said, "It's all your fault." He awoke and crushed his bed. At the time he'd wished she'd been naked.

Since then, he's realized she's creepier than he could've imagined with her dead parents thing, and a mutant magnet. Mostly, she's frustrating. She'd send him away, then get upset when he stayed away, only to do it again, most recently when she got trampled.

Clark goes to the Talon and Lana shoots him a look. Whether it's for coming now, or not visiting before, he has no idea. Angry, he leaves, thinking again of his dream, wishing that she'd been there when he'd awoken.

Maybe he would've crushed her.


End file.
